What it Takes to Get There
by Peguin2247
Summary: It's the summer after fifth year, Harry is at Grimmauld Place when the unexpected happens, The Malfoys show up with Snape, a battered body in hands. Who is it? Whats going on? And will this help defeat Voldemort? First story! Reviews loved!
1. Chapter 1: Just When Everything seemed F

**This is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me what I need to improve. The characters are a little out of character, but hope not too much. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Just When Everything Seemed Fine<p>

It was the summer after their Fifth year, Harry was allowed to stay at Grimmuald Place after the almost death of is godfather, Sirius. He blamed himself for believing the vision that Voldemort sent him and nearly died when he saw a green light admit from Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, zooming toward his godfather. Luckily, Remus had saw it too and sent a spell to knock Sirius out of the way before it hit him.

All the Death Eaters got away, but not before the Prime Minister, Fudge, could see You- Know- Who was truly back, in the flesh. It wasn't long after that, Fudge quit and a new minister, Rufus Scrimegour, took his place. Scrimegour had also been there with Fudge when he saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Scrimegour was the old Head of Aurors, so unlike the former minister he had a back-bone and promised the people that he would get rid of You-Know-Who for good. The crowd had seemed at peace by his words and for once nobody was calling Harry a liar.

It seemed that this would be the best summer of Harry's young life; he was able to talk and hang out with his friends, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville (whose grandma asked Dumbledore to keep him while she went on a trip to America with her old friends), and he wasn't stuck at the horrible Dursleys' house to work and starve. Yes, it seemed everything was fine until there was a panicking knock at the door.

Before anyone could go answer, the door was busted opened, Severus Snape standing with a battered body in his arms, behind him two disheveled Malfoys. Snape wasted no time bustling upstairs, the Malfoys following quickly behind, worry easily expressed in all of their eyes. He seemed not to even notice the room full of Weasleys, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Sirius and Remus. They all sat their gaping at the unexpected site until Ron expressed what they were all thinking.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

"My words, exactly," Harry chuckled

"Was that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny asked.

"Who was Snape carrying," Neville asked not long after.

For a moment everyone just sat there not uttering a word, until Sirius got off the couch and began moving towards the stairs causing everyone to spring out of their seats and follow, curiosity getting the best off them all, but before they could even go up the first stair, Snape was on his way down, a stress look visible with Lucius Malfoy following. The only words he said before slipping into the kitchen was, "I think we will need to call Albus, it seems a meeting is in order."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so how was it? Just kind of tell me what you thought. I promise it will get better…. Or I'll try to make it better. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: For Our Son

**Here is chapter two, I hope it answers some questions.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: For Our Son<p>

* * *

><p>Only the immediate were being allowed into the Order meeting for the explanation of Why Malfoys were at Grimmuald Place. Just when the meeting was fixing to start there was a loud beating on the door. Taking off the wards, Dumbledore open the door to find a very determined looking Harry with Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville standing close behind him, all looking weary.<p>

"I think I should be a part of these meetings. If I have to face Voldemort then I should be allowed in the meeting that will have to do with Voldemort." Harry said with a face daring someone to say something against it.

And Snape dared. "This meeting is about the Malfoys, Potter so you have no right to be in it." Snape sneered.

"There his followers and more than likely this meeting will turn out to be about him anyway," Harry countered.

"I think young Harry should be allowed to attend this meeting too, Severus. I believe it is time we start letting him see this war for what it is, besides he has a point. He will be on the front line in this war." Dumbledore spoke with a small smile on his lips.

Snape looked over at the Malfoys who gave a slight nod before answering, "Fine, but the rest have to leave. This is personal information."

"They might as well stay, I'd tell them anyway." Harry reasoned

"You most certainly will not. This is confidential and shouldn't be discussed by children."

Before any of the other teenagers could protest, Mrs. Weasley was already up and coming to the door." I agree with Severus. You are all much too young to be in this, especially you Ginny. Don't really think Harry should be in here either, but I will just have to make one exception. Come on, off with you all."

Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into the door before shutting it on the others a stern look present in her eyes, meaning no funny business. Now, only the two Weasleys parents, Sirius, Remus, Mad Eye, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, the Malfoys, and Harry were in the room. Sitting down in between Tonks and Sirius, Harry looked over at the Malfoys, for the first time noticing that they both looked paler than usual.

"I bet we all have questions we would like answers to," Dumbledore spoke, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah, like why there's three bloody Death Eaters in my bloody house!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sit doggy, sit. Do we need to put you in time out?" Severus said, his sneer getting bigger.

"Shut up Snivellus! What's the big idea in bringing them here?!" Sirius said, his face turning red as he pointed at the Malfoys.

"Calm down Sirius. We will get answers if you just be quite." Remus whispered, trying to calm his easily tempered friend.

"Maybe I can answer why we are here," Lucius spoke for the first time since he got there. With an encouraging nod from Dumbledore he continued. "My son, wife and I all wish to change sides. The Dark Lord has lost my loyalty."

"Why? Wasn't giving you enough praise for killing a whole muggle family?" Sirius asked his voice full of sarcasm.

Ignoring Sirius comment Lucius went on. "I failed him in the mission at the Ministry when I didn't retrieve the prophecy. He tortured us for what seems like hours wasn't what made me leave though. He thought he was being too leant by only punishing us who failed. He said we needed to understand that our failure doesn't just affect us but what is important to us." Lucius was quite a minute before continuing, his voice sounding hoarse "He tortured him. Not just with the Cruciatus curse, that would've been too nice he said. No, the Dark Lord had other Death Eater whip and beat him too, so the message was clear; So I would never fail him again. He made us sit there and watch, restrained from stopping it. To make it even worse they put a spell so no matter how much it hurt he wouldn't pass out. We had to listen to every scream and whimper that left his mouth." Lucius was speaking in whispers now, his eyes glazed over. Narcissa, who was sitting right next to him, had burst into tears and was now sobbing hysterically. "When they were finished he just laid there. His eyes closed, not making a sound. He almost looked at peace, but the pools of blood marred the site, letting you know something was wrong."

Not once had Mr. Malfoy said a name and for some reason that made Harry's stomach churn even more. "Where is Draco?" Harry whispered but everyone heard him anyway.

"He is the reason I brought them here," Snape said taking over for Lucius as he comforted his wife. "Draco was in critical state by the end of the… session. You could barely even feel a pulse, but there was one, light mind you, but one never the less. I knew they would be safe here so I asked Lucius if there was a way to get out would he leave it all behind, no looking back and he agreed eagerly."

Narcissa, who had calmed down spoke up, "We never wanted to follow the Dark Lord. Sure, we believe that our blood should be preserved and that wizards shouldn't marry muggles, but not that you should kill people for being a muggle. But we didn't have a choice either way. Our parents forced us to join. We knew the Dark Lord wasn't gone the first time, not really so we acted as we did when he was alive. We acted as cowards, but we had a vulnerability then and now, our son.

Narcissa's eyes seemed to plead with everyone's to understand and for the first time Harry thought that the usual regal and refined Mrs. Malfoy looked old and tired. Lucius seemed to look worn out too, but his face held something else that Harry had never seen there before. Desperation ? Hopelessness?

The room had grown tensely quite as nobody knew what to say. Some were wondering should they comfort their old enemy's or continue with the questions. Others were wondering what they would have done in such situations.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Mrs. Weasley crossed the room and captured Mrs. Malfoy in a big hug. "It's okay. I understand completely. You did it for your son and now he is hurt. It's okay." For a moment Mrs. Malfoy was tense, but finally she eased into the embrace.

"I believe that is enough for tonight. More questions can be asked on a later date, eh? Mr. Malfoy could you please repeat your allegiance to the Order under Veristiseum syrup later after the meeting?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of, course, Sir," Mr. Malfoy answered.

"With that I say meeting adjourned. Oh, Harry can I speak to you for a minute?" He asked waving, Harry over.

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered making his way over to Dumbledore.

Bringing Harry to the side Dumbledore started, "Mr. Potter, I understand how you might want to tell your friends of what you learned in the meeting today, but you can't." Before Harry could argue, Dumbledore hurried on, "With more power comes great responsibility, Harry. This is Draco's story to tell and if he doesn't wish to say what he has been through then it isn't your place to tell. You will find being allowed in these meetings is both a blessing and a curse. Do you understand, my boy?" Dumbledore said patting Harry on the back.

"Yes sir, just one question. Where is Draco right now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright well, I hope that is enough for now. It's kind of still a little… confusing but I hope some questions are answered. Thanks for Reading. Please review and say something! :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Talk

I am so sorry! Life got busy ,but here. I know it's short ,but I plan to write more soon so...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Little Talk<strong>

On the fifth floor, down the hall from the third potion's room, around the corner from the second library was the bedroom where Draco was. Not many people went all the way up to the fifth floor, for the simple reason that there was no need. The library was filled with dark arts books that had many curses and spells on them, that not even Hermione thought was worth going through for the information inside them and the potions room was a horrible mess, it looked like Buckbeak had gotten into everything. Most seemed to forget about the small bedroom at the edge of the hall, yet this basic room that had light blue walls and maple wood floors seemed like the perfect place to hide and heal a battered body.

That's why late that night after a long Order meeting Harry found himself outside the door that led to that very room. He wasn't sure why he came tonight. Dumbledore had told him where Draco was and that he should try to help the hurt teenager. With further persuasion Harry agreed that he would and now here he was. With a knock on the door, Harry opened it and walked in. "Hello," Harry whispered. The room was quiet; nothing was to be heard except soft breathing noises. Walking up to the bed Harry was taken aback.

He knew that the Death Eaters hadn't used the Cruciatus Curse, but he still wasn't prepared for the sight he saw. Lying in the bed was a beaten up Draco. Big bruises of purple and black covered his face and what Harry could see of his chest. Cuts ran all over him, varying in size. If it wasn't for the blond hair, that still had specks of blood in it, and the Malfoy's, who were downstairs, Harry would have sworn Snape picked up the wrong person.

Getting over his shock Harry set down by the side of the bed. Looking back at the bed Harry spoke, "Wow. You look bad Malfoy." Since Draco was asleep Harry wasn't surprised when he didn't get a reply. Not knowing what else to do he kept talking.

"This doesn't seem real. I never thought I would see the day your parents looked so run down. They usually seem so invisible, always put together, calm, but just now… they looked like everything they ever loved was taken from them. Your mom was actually crying, in front of people.. I didn't even know they could feel sad." Thinking of his last statement Harry added "No offense."

With a sigh, Harry got up and began to pace in front of the bed, his arms clasped behind his back, head looking down at the floor. "It's… I don't understand. Voldemort is cruel, but how could he be this cruel to one of his most loyal follower? Well, ex-follower now. I wonder if your parents would have changed sides if this didn't happen. You know they said they never wanted to be a Death Eater. They said their parents made them become one. You probable knew that though." Looking up at the bed Harry asked, "Would you have become one if you had a choice? If your parents were still one? I mean you don't like muggles, or do you? I don't know if it was all an act or if you really felt that way. If someone was to ask, I couldn't tell them. I thought I knew. I guess it doesn't matter now."

Moving closer to the bed Harry could see Draco hadn't moved at all. Huffing he sat at the edge of the bed. "Dumbledore thinks we would make great friends. You think we could be close?" With a chuckle he continued, "I always did wonder what would have happened if I took your hand. Now I guess I'll be able to figure out."

Standing up, Harry put his hand out in front of him and said, "Hi, my name is Harry Potter, but you can just call me Harry. Just Harry." He let his hand stay out in the wind for a few more minutes before letting it fall to his side with a slap. "Maybe one day," Harry whispered making his way out of the room, not seeing the small smile make it way on to one bruised blonds face.

* * *

><p>Okay so for now that's where we are at. You know what helps me write more... if you review the story and tell me what you think. Thanks,<p>

BTW: Review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Things Over Heard

Sorry… what happened was I gave up FanFiction for Lent. It was truly hard. But here is more of the story and I hope you like it. There is a question at the end that I'd like answered, btw.

HAPPY EASTER!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Things Over Heard<p>

* * *

><p>When Harry had finally got back to his room that he shared with Ron, he found Neville Ginny Hermione and Ron all waiting for answers. Harry wished they would have at least waited till tomorrow to interrogate him, and then maybe he could say that he forgot. Yet here they all were, sitting on the two twin beds, curiosity shining brightly in all their eyes, making Harry only feel worse that he wouldn't be able to say anything. Sighing he resided himself to fate.<p>

Harry sat on his bed, looking at his awaiting friends who were looking at him expectantly. When no answers came forth freely Ron asked, "What's going on with Malfoy, Harry?"

Sighing Harry answered, "I can't tell you. Dumbledore made me promise. He said it wasn't my place to tell. That since it is Malfoy's business it was his choice who knew and who didn't."

"And why not? That git can't just show up with no explanation. It is only fair that we all know too!" Ron exclaimed.

"Calm down," Hermione began, "How would you like it if something happened to you? You wouldn't want your business just given up would you? Besides, Dumbledore is just trying to keep peace."

"Or Snape complained about having a bunch of Gryffindors knowing about his alone, git, of a snake. Probably afraid we will attack while he is down," Ginny snorted.

"Doesn't seem like a bad idea," Ron said cheering up, "Would serve the prick a lesson."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I think you guys are just helping Snape's point," Neville pointed out.

"Yes, Neville is right. You guys aren't helping yourselves." Hermione said folding her arms.

"Oh relax, we were just messing around." Ginny said rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't," Ron began

Hermione hit him in the arm making him yelp. "There is nothing noble about getting someone when they are down."

"Oh please that scene was probably faked. He is probable fine. They just needed away to get on the Light Side. Daddy not making the cut as a Death Eater." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"No. He isn't faking," Harry finally spoke. Dumbledore had said not to talk about the Order meeting. He never said anything about his visit to Draco. Looking up at his friends he could see the curiosity blazing in their eyes again. "I went to visit him."

"You did? Why?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore had asked me too. He looked really badly beaten. He had bruises everywhere and scars were covering his body. The blood was still seeping out in some areas. His body was paler than usual, it almost seemed like he was dying. He looked… fragile. Like you could easily break him" Harry shuddered not liking the idea of his rival being so delicate.

For a while everyone was quiet, before Neville spoke saying in a whisper that everyone heard, "I never thought I would feel bad for Malfoy." Nodding their heads everyone agreed.

"Well we better get back to our rooms." Hermione announced trying to void thee arkward silence that had descended in the room. Neville, who was staying in the room across from Harry and Ron, Ginny and Hermione all got up to go to their rooms , leaving Harry and Ron to get ready for bed after a long day.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhh," Harry woke with a shout. It was the same nightmare of Cedric dying in the graveyard, The Dark Lord returning, ending with a woman screaming his name. It seemed he could never shake it no matter how many times people told him it wasn't his fault.<p>

Getting up from his bed Harry made his downstairs for a glass of milk. Usually that helped him clear his head enough to take another shot at sleeping. Just before pushing the kitchen door open Harry could hear whispering. Pausing he listened.

"It can't be possible," The familiar voice whispered urgently. It was deep, and seemed a little hoarse.

"There is no other way," Another voice spoke. This one was also deep, but instead of hoarse this voice sounded worried.

Peaking the door open a crack, Harry saw Lucius Malfoy pacing while, Snape was sat on a stool, staring at Lucius as he moved.

"Severus this makes no sense. He can't possible a... a" Lucius stuttered, something very unlike himself to do.

"How else would you explain it Lucius. Nobody can heal themselves that quick." Snape reasoned. "He has to be."

'_Are they talking about Draco?_' Harry wondered. _'He was all bruised and battered not more than five hours ago. How could he be healed? But who else would they be talking about."_

"The gene is buried deep in the Malfoy line. It hasn't been seen for ten decades. How could he be?" Lucius asked.

"I think the… beating must of sparked it or maybe it was always going to show, but the when he was hurt so severely, it popped out." Severus argued.

"Severus that wouldn't make since." Lucius said finally sitting down putting his head in his hands.

Snapping Severus yelled, "Lucius! You were there Draco died! How else do you explain him coming back to life? The Vampire gene is the only thing that explains it. Somehow it saved him, and he came back. You just checked in him and said there weren't any marks on his body anymore. They had all healed up. What else could it be Lucius? He isn't even breathing half the time! Yet he opened his eyes and said hello to you! Draco is a vampire!"

Harry's heart seemed to stop. Draco was a vampire? Sure he was pale but wasn't that just from blood lost and couldn't his breathing just be so shallow you couldn't tell? But there was no way for Harry to explain Draco coming back to life after his heart stopped, unless a miracle would be taken into consideration. Not knowing what to think about it all Harry backed away from the door and made his way back up to his room, missing the rest of the conversation

"If he is Severus that means there will be a lot of problems in the coming future. We do not know how much power he will gain from his new inheritance and I do not believe this is the neither time nor place for this hardship," Lucius spoke, his voice grave.

Getting up to find a strong beverage, Severus answered, "No, it is not. He will learn have to control himself around humans blood and being in a house full of people does not help. Their blood will hit his senses as soon as his senses are settled."

"Yes, my dear friend but that won't be the hardest part," Lucius said accepting the glass offered to him, "He will have to learn how to control all his senses, how to fly and neither of us know how. Also there is one huge problem."

"What is that?"

"He will either be a submissive or a dominant and either way he will have a mate, that he will want to find quickly and keep happy."

Sighing Severus put his cup down. "His mate could be anyone. I hope they are on our side."

"And if they aren't," Lucius asked.

"I love him, Lucius but if his mate isn't on our side than it's his life or ours."

Looking his friend in the eyes Lucius responded, "I will always choose my son's."

* * *

><p>Okay that's it. Tell me what yall thought. It took a little twist and I have a question about one more. Should this be a Mpreg. Leave your comment on whether or not you think so. Oh and please review! I'll try to write soon!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing stories, Harry Potter

I'm not sure if this chapter will be liked, but it was needed so here it is!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Visit<p>

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, before the sun even had time to rise, three figures could be seen making their way to the small blue room at the edge on the fifth floor with jars in hands and one carrying a green bag.<p>

"You sure this is a good idea?" the first figure asked.

"Of course this is!" the second one exclaimed. "My son must be up by now and even if he isn't, he is probably starving in there."

The third figure smiled at his wife's reasoning. "Yes he probably is, but I think Severus is just trying to pick the safest time. He would be more subdued in the day considering the sun is out, but I agree with you my dear he is probably hunger now. We wouldn't want him trying to break the door down trying to search for food."

"Just be careful. Draco hasn't been fed before so he will come at the first thing of blood he smells," Severus warned approaching the maple door.

"That's why I brought two jars. Each has a pint of blood in them. We will just slip one into the room and then wait a few minutes before announcing we are coming in," Narcissa said relaying her plan with a smile.

"Always a genius my darling," Lucius complimented, smiling as well.

"Yes, but our wands should still be ready. I don't wish to harm him, but his instincts might overpower his mind anyway," Severus grimaced.

Putting the plan in effect, Narcissa slowly open the door a crack and quickly slid the first jar in before sealing the door shut again. They waited outside listening for something to happen. At first nothing could be heard, just stillness. Then they heard a loud sound of something plunking to the ground. Again everything went quiet. They waited ears pressed to the door for another noise. For a few minutes they thought they had imagined the sound before they heard the jar smash to the ground.

Narcissa, not being able to contain herself called out, "Draco… Draco… are you okay, sweetheart?"

At first there was no response until they heard a hoarse voice whisper, "I'm fine." The voice sounded rough and a little strained.

Letting out a sigh she continued, "Honey, you father and Severus are here with me. Can we come in?" When no response was given she added, "We just want to make sure you are okay? Please Draco?"

"Okay," He whispered.

With that Severus opened the door, wand still at the ready. The room was dark and freezing; Draco was nowhere to be seen. The bed had blood all over its white linen and the jar that Narcissa had brought sat emptily in front of the bed. The only light was given from the moon whose shift was not quite over even in the early morning.

"Draco?" Lucius asked, walking more into the room.

"I'm here Father," Draco said sitting by the large window. Draco stared at outside, gazing at the full moon against the dark painted sky. Looking at his son, Lucius gasped.

Draco's blond hair had grown coming to the middle of his neck; his hair seemed to have silver strands mixed into it. His eyes were still grey, but now looked platinum, making his eyes stick out and seem bigger. He looked shorter, like he had gone from 6 feet to 5'6. His framed also seemed smaller, so much so that his clothes seem to be falling off of him, but he looked healthier than when they had brought him here. In fact, Lucius thought the best word to describe the way his son looked sitting, staring was reborn. Like an innocent kid who had gotten lost, delicate.

Severus was the first to come out of his stumper. "How do you feel, Draco?" He asked.

Turning his head from the window towards his guest he answered, "Fine. I'm still a little hungry though."

A small smile made its way on to Narcissa's face as she handed her son the second jar of blood, "Here this should help that."

Taking the jar Draco opened it and asked before taking a sip, "What happened? Why am I this? Where are we?"

Sitting down Lucius answered, "We are at the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix, my son. I lost favor with the Dark Lord and he decided to take his anger out on you so we joined the Light. As to why you are a vampire, I'm not quite sure. The gene has been dormant in the Malfoy line for a long time, but seems to have come out in you. It is Severus idea that this has happened because your life was threatened."

Finishing the jar Draco looked up again, "So we've changed sides." He nodded. For a moment he was silent, until he whispered," What is going to happen to me."

It was Severus who answered this time." There will be a few changes in your life, both good and bad. On the good side as the days pass you will find that your senses are heighten. It might take a while for them all to come in. You will be able to hear things from afar, and move as fast as sound."

"Will I die if I go out into the sun?" Draco interrupted.

With a laugh Severus answered, "No, against common beliefs vampires don't die in sun. You eyesight will also become better so the sun usually disturbs them because it is so bright. However there is a potion you can take so the light is not so bad. I still do not recommend being in the sun to long though. I should also mention another benefit besides heighten senses is that your strength will be double."

Looking down at himself, Draco frowned, "Why am I so small? I used to be way taller than this!" He exclaimed standing up to get a better view. Pausing Severus looked at Narcissa and Lucius trying to find the exact words to say.

"This is where the bad news starts to unfold son." Lucius spoke seeing nobody else would. "While being a vampire gives you wonderful abilities it comes with responsibility. Like now you have to watch yourself around people. You can't just bite people when you get hungry. While one bite doesn't turn you into a vampire, you could potential kill someone if unable to stop yourself. "

"But why am I smaller Father?" Draco wondered.

"Vampires have one big responsibility, son. They would drop everything for it and they are very committed to it. This means they would protect it no matter what happened. They would give their own life for it, Son; the only thing that vampires feel so strongly for is their mate."

Draco's eyes widen. "Mate?"

"Yes Draco. Every vampire has one and so will you," Narcissa said taking over for Lucius, "There are two kinds, the dominant and the submissive. A dominant vampire is tall and sturdy built so that he will be able to protect his family. The dominant also gains more muscle than previously and can be very demanding. The submissive on the other hand is quite the opposite. These vampire become shorter and their body structure becomes more feminine, consider they are usually women. Men submissive are rare in vampires. Don't let the size full you though because their petite bodies make it easier for them to climb and hide from enemies."

"So are you saying I'm a submissive?" Draco asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying dear," Narcissa smiled, while Draco paled.

"But I don't want to," Draco whined.

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's not like you get to decide. You are just going to have to deal with it."

Lucius nodded, "Severus is right. You need to accept it, but there is one more thing you should know. All submissive have male mates." Lucius watched to see the reaction on Draco's face. He was let down because to seconds after processing it his eyes became the size of balloons, his mouth open like a goldfish.

"Bu… But, I've never been with a guy! I like girls!" Draco yelled.

"Calm down son. It will be fine," Lucius tried to console.

Breathing in and out Draco asked, "How do I know who my mate is?"

Speaking up again Narcissa answered, a dreamy smile on her face, "When you see them you'll know. Everything will just stop and you will only want them, crave them. There will be a hunger in your stomach for their blood so try to contain yourself. You will want to be right next to them."

Draco looked at into the early morning sky and could see the sun trying to come up. With a sigh he asked what had been bothering him since they started talking about mates, "What if I don't find them or if I can't mate with my mate?"

Severus looked him his eyes grave, "Then you suffer something far worse than death. You will find yourself utterly depressed and you won't be able to eat or sleep. You will walk around mindless, letting grief consume you. And slowly you will turn in on yourself, forgetting everything; you will crumble into nothingness, your mates name on your lips…"

"But that won't happen sweetie," Narcissa tried to encourage. Looking out the window she added, "It's almost morning we should be leaving, you need to get some rest and probably time to think." Narcissa got up and walked over to Draco to kiss him on the head before whispering "I love you."

"Your mother is right," Lucius added, "We will be back tomorrow."

"I'll leave the potion on the table for you take when the sun starts bothering you," Severus added placing the potion on the bedside table.

"Goodnight or morning," Draco said as they left, but his mind was already far away wondering who was going to be his mate.

* * *

><p>Okay. So that's it for tonight. I hope you review, they are really helpful!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: The talk

I'm so sorry. I've been busy, then I got writers block and I'm not sure whats the best path to take with this story. But I promise to write more. Anyway back to the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: The Talk<p>

* * *

><p>As promised by all, they did return the next morning with more jars for Draco. Every morning Lucius would go visit their son and in the evening Narcissa would. Even Severus dropped by now and again to deliver potions and books to help aid Draco. They all watched as Draco grew stronger in his new abilities and resistance and worked on teaching him everything they knew about vampires, except for the flying.<p>

Meanwhile others tried to get used to the new residents of Grimmuald Place. Molly Weasley and Narcissa had sort of came to an understanding through talking about their children. Their friendship had grown quickly amongst knitting and teaching Narcissa how to cook. Even Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin occasionally tried to hold a conversation with Mr. Malfoy, albeit they were short. However everyone else in the house harbored their resentment and seemed to refuse to get over any pass hatred. Meals for a better word were quite awkward between the forced conversation and glares being sent across the table. That was until Lucius dropped some news they started a commotion with all parties.

Sitting at the awkwardly silent table, Lucius cleared his throat , gaining everyone's attention. Holding his head up a little higher and looking straight into Severus eyes he spoke, " I think Draco is ready to join the world again." The already silent room seemed to become even quieter.

The only words that dared to disrupt said silence was Severus's cold, "No."

"Why not Severus? He has been working hard and I'm confident that he will be able to control himself," Lucius pressed.

"And if he isn't? You put all these people in danger," Severus countered.

"You never know until you try Severus. I have grown confident in him as well. He is fine with us, even when he is hunger," Narcissa added, joining into her husband battle.

"I disagree; it's only been two weeks. He is still recovering." Severus insisted.

"If I may intrude," Arthur Weasley butted in, "Why shouldn't Draco join the rest of us? I'm sure everyone here would be careful with him around," he finished sending a look towards Ron and the others.

At that a laugh came from Lucius, " That is the least of our worries. It is if he would be fragile with you that concern us."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Maybe we should finish this conversation later," Narcissa spoke worry filling her voice.

"NO!" Sirius shouted. "You brought it up now so we will talk about it now."

"Oh put your muzzle back on you dog," Severus growled.

"But what about the children?" Narcissa questioned.

Seeing what was about to happen Hermione spoke up, "We deserve to know something. Especially if it endangering to us." To that statement the others agreed.

"They are going to find out sooner or later," Lucius said, cutting Severus off. " As you all know Draco hasn't joined us at all since we have begun to stay with you. He has been in his room recovering. What you don't know is that he wasn't recovering from his injuries. You see something far more drastic has happened to him"

"He's a vampire." Harry said, staring straight into Mr. Malfoy's eyes, which began to widen in shock.

"How did you…"

"I overheard you and Professor Snape talk about it the night you arrived. I didn't say anything because I thought I had not heard correctly."

"You mean to tell me a vampire is living underneath my roof?!" Sirius yelled.

"Technically he is dead," One of the twins laughed, gaining a glare from half of the table.

Ignoring his comment Hermione asked, " Do you think it is safe to bring a downstairs?"

"He will probably see us as free meals!" Ron yelled.

"He has been able to control himself substantially well." Lucius answered, while glaring at the youngest boy Weasley.

"Then is it matters any I say we should," Hermione nodded.

"What! We can't let Malfoy down here. He will eat us!" Ron screamed.

"I think we should as well. If he is tamed we should be fine. Besides we all have wands. If he got out of control we could stun him, right?" Neville asked.

"I guess that would be the proper thing to do in an extreme case," Mr. Malfoy sneered.

"I think it's worth a shot," Mrs. Weasley complied. "He must be lonely up there."

"A vampire.."

"would be cool."

"We could see if our pranks work on him."

"Just make sure they don't have garlic in them."

The twins laughed high fiving with grins in their faces.

"Do you not bloody here yourself! He is a vampire! With fangs, "Sirius cried.

"He could hurt someone!" Ron added.

"I think we should let him." Harry said looking at Ron then Sirius. "He is just like Remus. People think he is a monster for something he couldn't help. That's not really fair. What would you say if someone was judging Remus like that, Sirius?"

"But Harry, it's Malfoy," Ron reasoned.

"Who is staying with us. He'll behave if he would like to remain here."

"Fine," Ron agreed.

Everyone looked at Sirius who seemed to be having an inner battle at Harry's words. "Shouldn't we at least tell Dumbledore. "

"I'll go do that now," Severus said, getting up from the table.

"Well now that everything is settled. Who wants desert," Molly asked making her way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any writing mistakes this was just straight out of my mind. Please review. I got big plans for the next few chapter. ;)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast

**So I wrote more….twice in a week Woot Woot. And it's on Christmas so double props. This is the only gift I can give yall hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Breakfast<strong>

* * *

><p>Normally morning meals at Grimmuald were filled with grunts of good mornings and adults asking for the sugar to be passed, while the teenagers slowly awoken from the sleepy stumper. But this morning was different. Instead of tired groans sounding around the room, a nervous tension surrounded the occupants. The throng seemed abnormally attentive to everything going on around them. Even Snape, who decided to come over for breakfast today, posture was on high alert and seemed worried. The anxiety of everyone could be sliced with a butter knife. Everyone sat in there wooden chairs quietly awaiting Draco's arrival for his first meal with the "family."<p>

"What's taking so bloody long," Ron asked coming to sit back in his chair after staring at the stairs for ten minutes with his wand at the ready.

"Maybe he wanted to know how long you would stand there looking all stupid," Ginny shrugged.

"Ha ha, not funny Gin," Ron glared filling his plate and mouth.

"Technically, Draco doesn't have to eat regular food unless he wants to so there's no real rush for him to come down at breakfast. We all just are assuming that he would, due to the fact Mr. Malfoy said so at dinner and this is the first huge interaction," Hermione said before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Well it only makes sense that he comes to the first meal. Why stay stuck in his room anyway?" Ron grumbled, food falling out of his mouth.

"Oh gross Ron. Manners!" Hermione yelled.

"Actually it would make more sense if he came out at during dinner. Considering he is a vampire and while light doesn't kill him, it's irritating so he would usually sleep during the day. Coming out closer to night would make more sense," Neville reasoned.

"Somebody's been hanging out with Hermione. Reading ever book about vampires for fun now?" Ginny laughed, making Neville turn red.

"We have been reading up on it a little," Neville muttered.

"As you all should. It be a good idea to know what you should and shouldn't do around Draco especially since he is a new vampire with no vampire trainer," Remus added in.

"We try to teach him what we know. It's not like one will just fall out of the sky," Snape glared.

"I know," Remus smiled, "But it would still be nice if the kids protected themselves with everything available just in case. I mean werewolves are usually irritable before the full moon and that can sometimes lead to letting the werewolf take control while still in human form. If vampires have times like that it's great to know how not to offend one don't you think?"

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "Then we could also find out if Malfoy has any new weaknesses," He added, gaining a smack from Hermione and a glare from Snape.

"I think it will be interesting to actually meet a vampire. I wonder how big his wings are? Can he fly yet? I wonder if it's easier than with a broom. What do you think Harry?

Harry?" Hermione questioned waving her hand in front of Harry's face.

"Huh, Oh what Hermione," Harry asked gazing back at Hermione.

"Oh really Harry! What's up with you? You've been in another world lately," Hermione asked.

"Nothing Nothing, I'm fine." Harry answered.

"Are you sure? You have been a little of to yourself?" Ginny asked gaining a worried look.

"Yeah mate. What's wrong is it your scar?" Ron joined.

"Guys, I'm fine. Just thinking a lot lately." Harry said trying to suppress their worrying.

It was true. Harry had been distancing himself from his friends, but not for the reason they thought. Ever since his visit with Draco, he couldn't seem to get the little blond man out of his head. His thoughts were plagued with the little blond. Thinking it was only because of what was happening lately and not wanting to share this with his friends Harry tried to ignore said thoughts but they all just kept appearing.

"Well stop. Thinking looks weird on you," Ginny joked, earning a laugh from the other teens.

The laughing stopped abruptly when voices from the top step were heard before a clatter or steps. Walking into the room came Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, their faces blank. They took their sits, everyone staring before Mr. Malfoy addressed everyone by saying, and "Draco will be down in a few minutes."

The tense silence filled the room once more, everyone's faces growing anxious again. It seemed like hours had passed before Mrs. Weasley started a conversation with Mrs. Malfoy about knitting, and Mr. Malfoy engaged in a conversation with Professor Snape. Remus talked to Sirius, who had been on his best behavior since last night, and slowly even the Gryffindors fell back into conversation.

No one noticed the soft footsteps of a shadow less figure making his way into the room until Mr. Malfoy spoke.

"Aah, Draco you have finally graced us with your presence. I was being to worry."

Everyone turned to look at their old enemy, to find a soft looking boy. The Gryffindors seemed shocked at the changes. Draco's height changed now seemed obvious compared to Ron Weasley who was a towering 6"3. He was even shorter than Harry by at least five inches. His pale skin tone was even more evident in the well lit room and his eyes and hair seemed to sparkle underneath the light.

"Yes Father, I found myself becoming rather bored up there. Where are my manners though? Hello everyone," Draco's voice seemed like fine silk as it rolled out of his mouth. His voice seemed to send shivers down everyone's backs, especially Harry.

"Draco how about you take a sit?" Severus offered.

"Of cou-"Draco stopped mid-sentence taking in a huge sniff. Immediately a delectable smell found its way up his nostrils ensnaring his brain. Draco's fangs began to appear striking the room in to unmoving fear. Moving his head towards the source of such wonderful smell, Draco found his feet following his nose, before coming up to the source of such amazement.

"You smell yummy," Draco purred causing the glorious smell to groan as Draco licked its neck. Feeling encouraged Draco nipped at said neck, earning another groan. "You like that?" Draco asked, earning another moan.

"Can I bite you then?" Draco asked.

After a gasp went around the room, Harry responded.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to leave it like that. It seems like a great place to stop. Please review! I don't want to be one of the shout out authors, but I would like to thank Bronze, adenoide, and I-Owe-Not for their reviews. This guys have me laughing. Anyway Though. Review Review Review! Oh and Merry Christmas.!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Okay

Here's more. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"Can I bite you then?" Draco asked.

After a gasp went around the room, Harry responded.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Okay<p>

* * *

><p>The room erupted in outcries of denial. Lucius and Professor Snape jumped into action holding Draco away from his next meal.<p>

"Harry, you can't be serious," Ron yelled from moving to get in between him and the already restrained Draco, who wasn't even fighting against his captives.

"Harry are you insane! You can't let that monster suck your blood! Have you not been listening the last few days?" Sirius panicked.

"I don't see any danger here," Harry said gazing intently into Draco's eyes.

"Besides the fact that he could very well drain you considering you would be his first on contact meal. The first bite Draco takes from becomes his mate," Snape glared.

"Oh…" Harry responded dumbly, "Well he asked."

"He smelt good. The book said to follow my nose." Draco argued.

"DON'T JUST BITE THE FIRST THING THAT SMELLS GOOD!" Narcissa yelled, shocking everyone. "At least figure out if anything else smells better. Ever occurred to you the both you and Mr. Potter are hormonal teenage boys. Honestly Dragon."

"Weasley is a boy and I wasn't compelled to bite him," Draco grumbled.

"Draco you can't just jump into these things. A few days ago you refused to even accept that your mate was a boy," Lucius admonished.

"Isn't there a way to tell? You know to figure out if Harry really is or not?" Hermione asked

"Yes, if Harry becomes a dominant during his inheritance and feels compelled to take Draco as his own. Draco's obvious display towards Harry proves there must be some kind of creature blood in Harry that is allowed to mate with vampires. Until then we aren't sure who Draco's mate is. Vampire submissive desire to mated as soon as possible and are known to throw themselves at anything they believe to be worthy of them, whether it be their mate or not," Snape spoke earning a glare from Draco.

"So that means Draco will act as a submissive towards Harry," Ginny questioned.

"Not entirely," Lucius answered. " He will seek out protection from Harry until he is mated or a more powerful person comes into the room whenever he feels unsafe or uncomfortable."

"So is it safe to assume Harry is a dominant," Neville asked.

"I've never seen this happen before, but considering the circumstances I would say so," Snape answered.

"Well now that that is sorted out can we return to breakfast and worry about what creature Harry is afterwards?" Molly asked.

"That sounds like a grand idea," Narcissa agreed. "Lucius, where are you going?"

"We will be back down in a minute me and Draco need to talk," Lucius said going up the stairs, Draco and Snape following close behind.

* * *

><p>"The only creatures that mate with vampires are other vampires, veelas, giants and surprisingly centaurs. I don't know where you could have acquired the blood Harry." Hermione said reading <em>The Mating of Creatures: Bonds, Marriages, Loves. <em>

After Breakfast Hermione had found every book in the downstairs Black library she could to help explain what creature Harry might possible.

"I can't believe Malfoy threw himself at you," Ron laughed.

"I'd hardly call it throwing himself. He was trying to bite me," Harry reasoned.

"It was still weird. Do you think you could actually be his mate," Ginny asked softly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure Gin," Harry gave Ginny a sympathetic look. He knew she still had a crush on him, but tried to play it down so they could have a friendship. But if Harry was honest him mating with Draco was the least of Ginny's problems.

Harry could only see Ginny as a sister no matter how hard he tried to like her romantically. And it was at the end of fourth year that Harry found himself dreaming less of curves and more of chiseled abs and flat chests. He hadn't said anything to his friends yet but planned to sooner or later.

"Oh, Malfoy was probably making all of that stuff up. Following his nose" Ron snorted. "He probably didn't want to get in trouble for biting Harry."

"I was not," A calm soft voice spoke from the door frame. Turning around their stood Draco, his new form still surprising to most in the room.

"What I said earlier, it was true. I do smell Potter." Draco said making his way into the room, only stopping when he got to Harry. He stared Harry in the eyes before sitting down at his feet.

"Malfoy what are you doing." Harry asked feeling slightly uneasy as Draco laid his head down on Harry's knee.

"I'm not exactly sure what you are Potter, but I feel safe by you." Draco said his cheeks heating up. "The adults want me to try and get along with you lot. So I'm making an attempt."

"You think just because you come and sit in the room with us we will forgive you?! You've been insulting us for years, hexing us around every corner. YOU CALLED HERMIONE A MUD BLOOD!" Ron bellowed.

Looking down Draco whispered, "I know," talking a little louder he added, "I'm sorry. I can't really excuse the way I treated yall but I am truly sorry. I was under a lot of pressure, my whole family was. We aren't mean people, we were forced to be that."

"Always the actor Malfoy," Ron got up and stormed out of the room, Ginny close behind.

"I forgive you Malfoy," Neville spoke up, a small smile on his mouth, " But give us some time," He said before following the red heads.

"Actions speak louder than words. You called me a mudblood for years and Ron might not have always should it ,but you making fun of his financials really affected him. You want my forgiveness prove it. I'm going to go calm him down." Hermione hurried after the others.

Draco laid his head back down forgetting it was on Harry's knee until Harry, who couldn't restrain himself anymore started petting his hair. It was soft like feathers and smooth as freshly whipped cream. Harry found himself unable to take his hand out of such lovely hair.

"They'll come around Malfoy. They just need time. Your words really did affect them." Harry whispered loud enough for Draco to hear.

"What about you," Draco asked softly, his eyes closing to Harry's fingers running through his hair.

Harry stopped, but then continued, "Me too. It hurt me as well, but I forgive."

For a moment neither of the pair said anything before Draco broke the blissful silence.

"Potter?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Can we drop the last names and start over?" Draco said hopeful.

"Would you like that, Malfoy?"

"Yes, I'd love it very much."

"Okay then…Draco."

"Okay Harry."

* * *

><p>Review! Like Now ReView!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Questions

Happy New Year's! My gift to you. Your gift would be reviews. Lol

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Questions.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaahhhh," Harry screamed waking up from his nightmare.<p>

"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked after being startled awake from Harry's screams.

"I'm fine mate." Harry assured him.

"You sure?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get a drink of water."

"Okay," Ron said already nodding back off to sleep.

Getting up, Harry made his way across the room and out the door.

"Are you okay?" The voice of Draco asked as Harry started towards the stairs making Harry jump into the wall.

"Ow, Blimey, Draco you scared me," Harry whispered turning towards Draco whose eyes seemed to almost glow in the dark hall.

"Sorry. I just got worried. I heard you scream," Seeing Harry's confused look he continued. "My hearing was enhanced when I was changed remember. Usually my bedroom's door is locked so I couldn't get out but now…. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Looking sheepish Draco looked down at the ground.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. I just came to clear my head," Harry said

"You could clear your head in my room," Draco said before his cheeks filled with red embarrassment. He blamed the submissive side of him wanting to feel safe, but Draco knew he was also lonely. Only having his parents to talk to and occasionally Severus had left Draco feeling quite isolated.

Laughing Harry replied, " Okay Draco, lead the way," Harry wasn't sure why he had agreed to go with Draco, but the pleased looked that took over Draco's face sent butterflies flying in his tummy, not that he'd admit that to anyone.

* * *

><p>Arriving to Draco's room Harry found that it looked different then he's previous visit. There were now books on the floor; some of them open like somebody had been reading them. Empty jars set in the windowpane on a towel upside down like they were drying. The cold bed lay perfectly made; displaying Draco hadn't used it lately if at all.<p>

"Well this is my room," Draco said walking twirling around with his arms out as if to say 'this is it'.

"I know, I came and visited you on your second day in here," Harry said walking up to the made bed and jumping on it. Finding himself comfortable Harry looked up from the bed and patted the place next to him.

"I know you know," Draco nodded sitting down by Harry. "I was waking when you came in. Not fully awake, but I heard what you said. I was a little disoriented."

Chuckling Harry responded, "I think anyone would be after what you went through. I'd be surprised if they weren't."

"Yeah, I guess so. Dying isn't so bad though. It's accepting that you are that is," Draco said staring off.

"What do you mean," Harry asked.

"Well when you're dying, you find all these reasons why you shouldn't be dying. You start thinking about your family, about being too young, you haven't lived enough, you didn't get to finish the things you wanted to. But really none of that stuff matter when you are dying because in a few minutes it will all be over. When you accept death you just seem to fill at peace, you cry and you laugh and you remember what you did do and what you are proud of. Accepting death is hard, but it brings you peace."

"But you didn't die, not really. You are here." Harry shrugged.

"This is the true curse Harry. I get to watch my family die and know that I'll never see them again. Death is the worst thing that can come to you Harry. It's living without your loved ones."

Looking up Harry spoke, "I don't feel like I know anything about you Draco. I mean I always saw you as an arrogant prick, who knew you were really a selfless person."

Draco smiled." Don't be going all soft on me Potter. I am a loving selfish person. I'm not selfless, or I'd be you. I never thought you could actually hold an interesting conversation."

Harry smiled back, "Maybe neither of us knows each other well."

"We should fix that," Draco said lying down.

"Okay and how do you propose we do that?" Harry asked.

"Questions. I'll ask you one then you can ask me."

"And how do we know the other isn't lying?" Harry questioned.

Draco paused a moment before jumping off the bed. "I know. Before everything at the manner happened, Severus and I made the Veritaserum. He let me keep a bottle afterwards as a reward and I'm pretty sure it's in a pair of pants my mom grabbed before… Yes here it is."

Draco ran back to the bed. "We never tested it, but I guess right now I a better time than ever." Draco dropped three drops before looking back at Harry. "Well don't just stare ask something!"

"What's your favorite color," Harry asked, that being the first question to come to him.

"Avada Kedavra green. It reminds me of the color of your eyes. Well it works," Draco answered handing the bottle to Harry. "Three drops Potter."

"I know," Harry said taking the bottle, "What happened to calling me Harry?" Harry tipped his head back letting the three droplets fall down his throat,

Draco watched fascinated by Harry's Adams apple. "Um…. Some things just stick." He answered distractedly.

"Well ask away," Harry said putting the bottle down.

"What's your favorite color?" Draco asked.

Laughing Harry replied. "It's silver. Are you really the Slytherien Sex God?"

Draco's face turned red, "No, I've never even had sex."

"Really? But all the rumors say that you are wild in bed and the best in school." Harry asked actually surprised by Draco's answer.

"Yes really. Pansy started all of that to make other people jealous that she was dating me."

"Why?"

"That's three questions Potter, but to answer your last one Pansy always liked to be better than the competition. Now that you know I'm not a virgin what about you Potter?"

Turning red himself Harry answered, "No, I lost my virginity last school year."

A flicker of jealousy ran through Draco's eyes, "Was is to the Weaslette?" Draco's voice had went stony and making Harry look away.

"No, it was to Cho Chang. It was a horrible mistake. Wasn't worth it at all," Harry felt the urge to apologize before Draco spoke up.

"Oh" Trying to smile and move far from the current topic Draco continued, "What kind of profession are you thinking about taking?"

"I want to be a healer," Harry answered quickly glad the conversation had moved on. "I'm pretty sure after the war I'll be tired of fighting and I'd rather help people in a hospital any way. What about you?"

"I want to work from home. At least until my children are grown. I rather be as close to them as possible."

"You want children?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as many as possible. I hated being an only child. It gets lonely." Draco responded

"I feel the same way," Harry smiled.

The questions continued well on into the night. They avoided anything that had to do with Voldemort or any subject like it. As Harry began to doze off Draco watched Harry's eyes close, a small smile on his face. Pulling the cover over Harry, Draco decided. There was no way Harry wasn't his mate. And Harry's birthday would answer a whole lot of questions. What Draco didn't consider was all of the unanswered questions it bring as well.

* * *

><p>Review. Plz. Review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Inheritance

I have not written in a long time. I want to rectify that. But to let me know your still interested in reading reviews help. I almost took this story down... but that's the past

Chapter Ten: Inheritance

* * *

><p>It was July 30th an d everyone sat around the dinner table at Grimmuald Place. Molly and Narcissa were fetching the desserts, treacle tart as an early celebration for Harry's birthday while the rest were debating what inheritance Harry would go through. In the few weeks that had passed feuds seemed to die down even more as majority were concerned about Harry's inheritance. Narcissa had suggested that all hostilities come to an end as soon they might all be family. This gained a few glares from Severus, Lucius and Ginny, and blatant refusals from Ron and Sirius, but they were all squashed by a few hits over the heads and heavy lectures from Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy. Since then any disagreeing words were usually muttered under ones breath or phrased in a way that it seem to just be a joke (although everyone knew it wasn't.)<p>

The teens seemed to be meeting the same troubles. While Hermione, the Twins and Neville seemed to come around to Draco and his new attitude, Ron and Ginny seemed to find it completely impossible. After playing a few pranks on Draco, the twins called it even saying, "You're an alright fellow in our books." However that did not stop Draco from following victim to some of the twins pranks. Neville seemed to move on after Draco apologized to him personal and gave him a copy of Helga Hufflepuff's personal herbology journal, which cost a fortune. Although Draco bought Hermione a first edition, Hogwarts A History, she wasn't completely won over until after they started studying together in the library. It seemed no matter how hard he tried Draco wasn't able to get Ron or Ginny to forgive him.

Harry had explained that it would take more time because both of them were stubborn, but he knew it was deeper than that. Ron was still anger about the things Draco had said about his family and couldn't understand how everyone could let it go so easily, but Ginny's was more personal. While it wasn't official that Draco was Harry's mate, it seemed every time she looked those two were together; laughing or joking or blushing at something that wasn't even funny. It hurt her that Harry was so close to Draco and even more that if Draco was Harry's mate then that meant she could never had the beautiful brunette. And who was to blame? Draco.

Nevertheless it seemed that time had fast forward to a day that everyone one awaited for different reasons. In a few hours it would be Harry's birthday and he would go through his transformation. The adults had ruled out Centaur or Giant, seeing as there wasn't any in the Evans or Potter line. Vampire and Veela were a little harder trace, so they weren't for sure which it could possible.

"I hope you're a veela," Ron said as he finished a piece of treacle tart. "Then I won't have to worry about you trying to drink my blood."

"I'm a vampire and I don't try to suck you dry," Draco said. This earned a glare from Ron and a growl from Harry.

"I don't want you sucking anybody's anything," Harry whispered into Draco's ear making him shiver. Over the past few days Harry had become quite protective over Draco. Some of the adults believed these were signs that Harry was Draco's mate while others just saw this as Harry's dominant side looking out for submissives. Regardless everyone had learned to stop saying or doing whatever made Harry go into protective mode as he almost broke Ron's arm when he tried to push Draco.

Butting into the conversation Severus replied, "There are some precautions we need to take tonight. Like Mr. Weasley said you will need to go to sleep in a different room during your transformation. If by chance you do turn into a vampire, you will be hunger after your transformation, and Mr. Weasley being the only source you see. You might accidently bind yourself to him or at extreme's kill him. I think it best you switch rooms with Mr. Longbottom tonight, and we will put a draw of blood in there just in case."

Ron and Harry had turned green; Ron from the idea of being killed and Harry from the idea of being bonded to his best friend. He loved Ron, but their love didn't go past a brother relationship. Both of them nodded.

"Well, off to bed everyone. It's ten o'clock and I think we all know whose birthday is tomorrow," Mr. Weasley said sending everyone to bed.

* * *

><p>Harry laid in bed awake staring at the clock. He wasn't really sure what to expect. It seemed so many questions had just occurred to him. Was he going to be a vampire or a veela? Did he want to be a vampire or a veela? Was he going to be Draco's mate or someone else's? Would this hurt? What would he look like after his transformation? What would people say? What was going to happen when they went back to school? So many questions danced around his head finding no one to answer them.<p>

Harry shifted on the bed trying to find a comfortable place to lie however it was then that the clock stroke twelve. Out of nowhere Harry's body seemed to levitate off of the bed, colors swirled around him as his body began to grow. Harry could feel his muscles stretching; it was as if he was stuck in a huge yawn. His body seemed to changing rapidly that if one was to blink they miss an important detail. Just as fast as it started, it was over and Harry curled back into a ball before falling into a blissful slumber.

* * *

><p>SO sorry for any grammar errors. I didn't correct it and I can't seem to find a Beta. Any takers? lol plz review<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: It's Your Birthday

Okay so because you guys reviewed s quickly and so Moonsoulx3 won't forget about this story, I didn't do my homework and instead wrote this chapter. Sorry it is so short but, I really do need to do my homework. Lol. PLEASE REVIEW.

Chapter Eleven: It's Your Birthday

The next morning the kitchen was very rambunctious as people bustled around trying to get everything set up for Harry's birthday breakfast. The group had decided it was best to celebrate Harry's birthday in the morning so he could spend the rest of the having fun with his friends, and any new items he might acquire

"Is the cake on the table?" Mrs. Weasley asked walking out of the kitchen with a stack of pancakes and sausage on two separate platters.

"Yes mom. You asked that ten minutes ago. It isn't going to grow legs and walk away, "Ginny answered rolling her eyes.

"Mmm… walking tea cakes…" George mused.

"Sounds like a new idea, eh George?" Fred asked.

"We have been needing to expand our food products," George agreed.

"Yes and what better way than walking cakes?" Fred laughed.

"Walking cakes the delectable treat! But the only way to taste its wonder is to catch those fast feet, "George pitched to no one.

Laughing the two twins gave each other a high five before thanking their sister for the idea. Ginny seemed annoyed by the twins antics ,but didn't say anything before Mrs. Weasley said, "I just want everything to be perfect. Harry hasn't had the best life and I really want to make this birthday special."

"It will be," Mrs. Malfoy said as she came down stairs with a silver wrapped present. "You have put a lot of work into it."

"Yes, I'm sure Harry will love it," Draco said trying to help encourage Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh what do you know, Ferret?" Ron said spitefully.

"I know we shouldn't argue because it is Harry's birthday and he would be mad at us," Draco countered.

Ron looked ready to argue, but stop himself when he realized Malfoy was probably right.

"I think we might need this, " Severus said coming into the room, followed by Lucius, with a jar of blood. Draco's stomach grumbled at the sight. Seeing the disgusted look on Ron's face and upturn eye brow of his mother and father, Draco blushed.

"I've been extra hungry lately," Draco explained. Severus passed over a jar of blood, which Draco began to gulp down instantly, not caring about the green faces if Ginny and Ron, or the questioning faces on Hermione and Neville's face.

"I thought drinking blood was supposed to be very… pleasurable," Neville asked with a blush to his cheeks.

"It is when you drink it from a actual source, like a live human. At first it hurts a little for the host, like a huge mosquito bite but then it begins to feel… nice. It's very enjoyable for both the host and the vampire," Draco explained drinking the last of the jar.

" Does different blood taste differently?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you can tell how in shape the source of the blood was by its taste. Also whether they drank alcohol, or took any drugs before. I can't really explain it but the blood is like different meals, no source tastes the same. They say that your mate's blood will be the best tasting blood." Draco informed them.

"Can we change the subject I think I'm going to be sick," Ron asked, his face had gone a pale white.

Seeing a moment to cut in Ginny asked, "Whose going to go get Harry? Breakfast is ready and everyone is here except him, Sirius and Remus," just as the words left her mouth Sirius and Remus walked in. "Well, now just him."

"Well Potter just went through his inheritance, and we aren't sure what he is so I think I is best if I went considering he can't kill me," Draco reasoned.

"What if he bites you, then he will be your mate?" Ginny asked.

Draco smiled, "It's a risk I'm willingly to take."

Glaring Ginny declared, "I'll go. Harry wouldn't hurt me."

"We aren't sure of that Miss Weasley," Severus spoke, "I think it is safest to send Draco. If Potter is not a vampire then everything should be fine and if he is Draco just needs to throw a jar in the room and wait until Harry has calmed. You can smell the presence of another vampire, right Draco?"

"Yes."

"Good then if you think for one second that Potter is a vampire you throw the jar in and leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

DMHP

Draco made his way upstairs to Harry's room. As he approached Draco could feel the presence of the dominant. His submissive side seemed to tell him to sit down and wait for the dominant to approach him and not the other way around but he continued to the door any. It only took one sniff for Draco's nose to filled with the heavenly musk scent of Harry, but even more important the smell of Harry's inheritance.

Draco knew what he was supposed to but found himself getting caught up in the wonderful aroma. Leaning against the wall Draco tried to gather his bearings . His plan was horrible ruined when a tall muscular figure opened the door causing Draco to follow right into the waiting arms.

"Why, look what was left at my door," A deep voice mused.

Is that a cliffhanger? EH… I think we all know what we have to do to get more of the story. (I have to finish my homework :P) BUT you guys have to review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


	12. Chapter 12: What Are You?

This is so short, mostly because this is finals week and studying is what I am supposed to do. But here is a little snack until the weeks over. By the way the reason for this little snippet is atymer and .Rose. I found your reviews to be hilarious and one of you are way too smart. (The other one might be too but oh just read)

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

Draco knew what he was supposed to but found himself getting caught up in the wonderful aroma. Leaning against the wall Draco tried to gather his bearings . His plan was horrible ruined when a tall muscular figure opened the door causing Draco to follow right into the waiting arms.

"Why, look what was left at my door," A deep voice mused.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: What Are You?<p>

Draco found himself completely entangled by the beautiful melody, vibrating from the hard sculpted chest his face laid on. So much so that a moan escaped from his lips and he made no protest as the strong creature pulled him into the room and plopped him down on a bed.

Coming out of his daze Draco started, "Harry there's no reason to throw me. Everyone is wai-" Draco stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Harry.

"Draco are you just going to gap at me" Harry asked letting out a thunderous laugh.

"Um…Ha-Harry what happened," Draco stuttered still struck in awe.

And he had a right to be. The once 5'6 savior was now a sturdy 6'2. Harry seemed to stand with a broad chest of confidence, and a muscular defined body that would make even straight men look twice. Instead of the once shaggy mess that passed for hair, Harry a short sharp pixie cut that incorporated a bang just long enough to cover his scar. His once brilliant green eyes, now shined like newly polished emeralds; they seem to glow an unearthly shade. Still with all these new attractive advancements Draco found himself memorized with something extremely different.

Behind Harry two enormous white wings that seem to have gold dust protruded from Harry's back, sweeping the floor in their magnitude. They seem to flutter as Harry stood.

"I went through my inheritance," Harry answered an almost forgotten question.

"I know. But… you don't look like a vampire or a veela," Draco spoke.

"Ah, yes well that is because I'm not, well not completely," Harry reasoned.

"Then what are you," Draco asked, "The adults said these were your only two options. I mean the book said you had to be one or the other so…" Draco trailed off uncertain.

"It's simple Draco. I'm an angel."

* * *

><p>Okay told you it was short, but now it is time to review. Everything will be explained next chapter. I just wanted to give you a little nibble. Review Review Review! I find your reviews to be quite inspirational.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: The Correct Term Is

I couldn't stay away from my computer and I felt the urge to explain some stuff, but still I somehow managed not to cover it all sigh. Oh well hope you enjoy this little snippet of information.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: I Believe The Correct Term Is...<p>

* * *

><p>Draco stared at Harry, his eyes bulging.<p>

"How could this be your… does that mean we aren't mates?" Draco blurted.

Harry let out a soft laugh before walking over to Draco to gently lay a kiss upon his cheek. "Quite the opposite, my dear." Harry whispered before pulling away from the now blushing Draco. "How about we go downstairs, so everything only needs to be explained once?"

Without waiting for an answer Harry grabbed Draco's hand and glided to out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Noise from the dinning area could be heard from the stairs. "Can't we start eating without him?" Ron groaned.<p>

"NO! It's Harry's birthday Ron. You won't die if we wait just a few minutes more," Hermione reprimanded.

"I might," Ron mumbled

"This wouldn't have taken so long if you had sent me," Ginny complained. "The ferret probably hexed him."

"With good rights. If Harry is a vampire he could have tried to attack Draco. Vampires like to mate with their mates instantly," Lucius argued.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron moaned.

"Well it is true. If Harry is a veela then his allure might be having an effect on Draco causing to submit to his mate," Severus added.

"THAT FERRET ISN'T HARRY'S MATE! I AM!" Ginny yelled.

"Sorry, but I don't think you are Ginny," Harry said in a sympathetic voice, gaining everyone's attention. The silence could be cut with a knife as Harry gracefully moved into the room still holding Draco's hand.

"Harry, what happened," Neville asked seeming to be the first one to find his words.

"Well, I went through my inheritance, but I think I turned into an angel instead of a veela," Harry answered looking at Hermione for an answer to this odd occurrence.

Jumping into full investigation Hermione asked, "Do you feel an attraction to Draco still?"

"Um… Yes," Harry blushed, making Draco gleam and Ginny fake puke.

"Have you had any other changes besides the physical ones we can see," Hermione asked.

"Well, I don't need my glasses to see," Harry said as he gestured to his eyes. There being so many other distractions, not many in the room noticed Harry's missing frames. "Also I can hear really well. I heard you guys all the way from the top of the stairs. And me and Draco descended the stairs quicker than I thought was possible. I haven't really tried any spells."

"Knock my wand out of my hand Harry," Neville said pulling his wand out and moving a little ways from Harry.

Standing, Harry uttered, "Explliarmus!" Not only did Neville's wand instantly fly to Harry's hand, but the spell sent Neville flying into the wall.

"Are you okay Neville," Remus asked rushing to help Neville up.

"Yes, I think so. Might take me a minute to walk it off," Neville said standing up.

"Sorry mate," Harry said cringing as Neville tried to get up.

"It's fine. That was bloody powerful, Harry."

Hermione quickly turned to Harry. " Harry are you hungry?"

Looking at Hermione confused he answered, " No, I'm more thirsty than hungry, but this pumpkin juice isn't really sating my thirst."

One more thing, Hermione said walking over to Harry, " Can you open your mouth for me,"

With another puzzled look Harry did as he was asked. Hermione looked closer before stepping away.

"Just as I thought," She said nodding.

"Care to share with the rest of us Miss Granger," Severus asked.

"Harry isn't an angel. Well now fully anyway. He is a vampire angel. Even that isn't the correct name though. Oh, and I believe the correct term is Seraphim Vampire. That would explain why you are still attracted to Draco, but haven't jumped him. Your seraphim side is calmer therefore helping you stay calm around Draco. I bet you want to jump his bones but your holding back."

Harry blushed, signaling to Hermione that she was right.

"You might want to get books on seraphim to figure out more," Hermione said almost to herself.

"Wait a minute!" Ginny yelled. "Why does everyone keep saying Draco is Harry's mate! There's no proof. I mean Harry isn't even gay!"

Everyone seemed to stare at Ginny. Had she really been that oblivious of the way Harry and Draco acted towards each other?

"Um… Ginny. I am gay. I was gay before Draco even came to Grimmuald Place. I figured out during fourth year. I'm sorry I didn't te-"

_SMACK!_

The sound seemed to resound off of the walls. Harry moved his hand to cover his now red cheek, shock evident in everyone's eyes except the crazy blue ones staring at him.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "You apologize this instant."

Ignoring her mother Ginny screamed, "YOU CAN'T BE GAY! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GINNY POTTER. I'M SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU THREE KIDS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS HARRY! YOU CAN'T THROW AWAY EVERYTHING WE HAVE FOR SOME BLOND SLUT!"

Anger seemed to fill Harry. Harry grabbed Ginny by her arm pulling her close to his face, " DON'T. Call. Him. A. Slut. Draco is my future mate and you will respect that. I don't care what little fantasies you had about us. I'm sorry but they aren't going to happen.

Tear poured down Ginny's cheeks "They will happen. You will be mine Harry." She said as she ran out of the room.

Huffing a loud sigh Harry turned towards the room and asked, "Who wants some cake?"

* * *

><p>I'm stopping there. I feel like it's a good some. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing. Reviews make me write more.;)<p> 


End file.
